Sleep Tonight
by Jubes2681
Summary: Xavier is dying, RoLo pairing with turbulance, and Jube hooks up with a fellow teammate...I just added an epilogue. Please R&R!
1. Bad News

Sleep Tonight  
And May Your Dreams 

Be Realized

      "Mein Gott, Logan." Kurt Wagner sighed, showing his German roots. "Will this rain ever stop?"

      "Dunno," The Canuck answered truthfully, "I ain't Storm. Can't predict weather."  

      "Speaking of whom, how goes your marriage to Ororo?" Kurt asked, slinking into a leather couch. "She doesn't come down from the loft very often these days."

      "Oh, everythin's fine." Logan said with a genuine smile. "I think we both needed some space. Our relationship moved so fast, Kurt. It was quite a change for both o'us." He paused to drink down his cold beer and then continued. "I think she's just escaping any attention she might get from the team by hiding in the loft. God, I mean after we found out she was pregnant last month, Chuck pulled her from active duty. That kinda upset her but she knew why it had to happen and accepted it."

      Kurt Wagner looked at his older friend and nodded. His blue lips touched the beer bottle as he sat back down on the couch. Kurt's body was covered from head to toe in blue velvet-fur. Even his shoulder-length hair and demon-like tail were blue. The only other trace of color was his eyes. The piercing yellow orbs frightened many people but had never bothered his best friend, Logan. From the moment they met, Logan never once flinched or thought differently of Kurt Wagner and, for that acceptance, he was forever grateful.

      Kurt, and almost anyone else who had met him, didn't know if Logan had any other name but it never seemed to matter to the blue-furred mutant. Logan was Logan, plain and simple. Logan's past was as much a mystery to Kurt as it was to himself. His memories had been erased and replaced around the late sixties or early seventies by an organization known as Weapon-X, and so he didn't know which memories were true or false. As a result, he chose to live in the present and tried not to think of his cloudy past.

      Logan and Kurt were on leave in Germany, visiting different towns and people that Kurt had grown up with. They were staying in a house that one of Logan's friends had loaned them for the month. Even though the entire day had been warm and sunny, the sudden evening storms had forced them to retreat inside. 

      "So, when the time comes, do you want to know if the baby's a boy or a girl?" Kurt asked after a long silence.

      "I personally wouldn't really wanna know but if 'Roro wants to know then so will I." Logan stated, glaring out of a window.

      "Have you discussed names or is this a bit early?" Nightcrawler inquired, placing his bottle on the table.

      "Kurt, she's only two months!" Logan said, sarcastically. "We're kinda movin' stuff around in the loft before anything!"

      "Oh. I see." He smirked. "So what will happen when you become a father?"

      "I'm already a father, in case ya forgot." He answered, referring to his stepchild in Japan. "Sure, she ain't my flesh and blood, but it's as close as I thought I was gonna get. But, I gotta admit, I'm looking forward to having a kid."

      Kurt smiled. "But, Logan, what will happen? Will you and Ororo move from the mansion?"  

      "Don't think so." He said, sitting across from Kurt.

      "Does Storm want to move out?"  

      "No. She told me, no matter what happens, she wants the baby raised with the family." Logan said, talking about the X-Men.

      "You truly consider the X-Men your family?" Kurt said, slightly drunk.

      "You know I do." He answered flatly. "B'sides, me and 'Roro are both orphans, if ya will, and so the X-Men are the only family we have. You got Amanda Sefton and yer mom, at least."

      "Ja, that's true, mien freund." He nodded. Silence fell again and then Logan stood up. He put his bottle on the table and stretched out. The clock on the wall read 2 o'clock in the very early morning.

      "Well, Elf, it's late. I'm goin' t'bed." Logan said.

      "Ja. I think I'll go to bed soon, too." The German smiled. "Good night, Herr Logan."

      "Yeah. 'Night, Fuzzy." He smirked and walked into one of the two bedrooms.

            *           *           *           *           *     

"Kurt, bub, wake up." Logan prodded, poking his friend with his finger.

      "Hmmmmmmgoaway..." Kurt mumbled, pulling the sheets over his head.

      "It's time fer us t'get home, Elf. Storm just called and asked us to get back as soon as we can."

      "Why?" He asked, sitting up. Kurt rubbed his crusted eyes and stretched as he looked up at his friend.

      "She didn't say, but said it was important." He answered gruffly. "I'm thinkin' we should hurry, in case it's somethin' bad."

      "I agree, mein freund." And with a BAMF, Kurt was in the shower.

      "Warn me next time!!" Logan coughed, covering his sensitive nose. "That could kill me!"

      Laughter came from the shower and Logan shouted idle threats. He left and went into his bedroom to finish packing up his things. He sighed, hoping it wasn't about the baby. He was so looking forward to being a father. Logan closed his eyes and let out a long breath, hoping it would calm his nerves. It didn't really work, so he thought of different possibilities. Maybe it was someone's birthday and they both forgotten. That had happened plenty of times before and someone was always good enough to call and remind him. With a sigh, Logan shook his head to clear his thoughts and returned to packing.

            *           *           *           *           * 

Kurt and Logan were laughing lightly as they walked out of the Blackbird, home from Germany. They were surprised to see only Ororo in the hangar bay to greet them, but said nothing. 

"Hi, darlin'."  Wolverine greeted as Storm walked into his arms. "How ya doin'?"

      "Just a little morning sickness, but other than that I am fine." She smiled softly. 

Without another word, she walked with Logan in one arm and Kurt in the other hand. After closing down the hanger bay, the three old close friends walked into the kitchen.

      "What's wrong?" Logan said, flat out. With being called home early and no hints of a birthday, he knew it was bad. Kurt, too, had a feeling that something was terribly amiss. With a shaky breath, Ororo sat down.

      "Charles has fallen ill."  She finally said.

      "Nein." Kurt said softly.

      "That is why he was not there to greet you." Storm said, just as quietly. "It is not good. Hank has just diagnosed him with the Legacy Virus. He is already in the Middle Stages."

      "When did this happen and why didn't anyone call us?!" Logan demanded, suddenly angry and filled with a pain of sadness.

      "Please, love, it will not help. Henry diagnosed him this morning. I called as soon as Charles told us." She said sadly.  

      "He's already in the Middle Stages? Why didn't Hank see it before now?" Wolverine asked quietly, but still angry. He was hunched over near the window with his fists on the sill. A tear was running down his face but neither Storm nor Nightcrawler saw it.

      "Charles didn't want to be tested. He has become extremely weak over the past few weeks. It started before you left for Germany but increased immensely after you were both gone. He blamed his fatigue and slight cough on lack of sleep and stress, but Hank finally insisted on him being run through some basic tests. He actually thought it was the flu or possibly pneumonia." She explained, leaning against the counter. "Hank says it won't be long for him to fall into the Final Stages. And once there..." She trailed off.

      "Vhere ist everyone else?" Kurt asked, turning away from Ororo. He sat at the table and held his head in his hands.

      "Jean and Scott are with Charles, along with Warren, Hank, and Bobby." She said softly. "I believe Forge, Sean, Betsy and Rogue went out for the evening to Harry's. Remy has gone traveling. Kitty and Jubilee are also out. We're the only ones in the house besides the original team." She paused. "Oh, Sean brought Jubilee home today. Much to Sean's disappointment, she has decided to leave the Academy for the time being due to the Professor's condition."  

      Without another word, Wolverine walked out of the room quickly and Kurt watched him go. Storm let out a shaky breath.

      "He's upset." Ororo said quietly. "He's so close to Professor Xavier, perhaps closer than you or I ever were or ever will be."

      "I know. That is why we should leave him be for a while, let him think things over." Kurt suggested. "Agreed?"

      "Yes. Sadly, but yes. He needs time to think." Ororo looked out the window and towards the coming storm clouds. A small smile crept onto her face as she noticed the parallel to their situation. The smile faded and sadness filled the void. "Dark times are upon the mansion, dear friend. I fear that a storm will soon explode."

      Her hand touched the windowsill and felt the wetness of Logan's tears. And she wept.


	2. Pain

Pain

Knock! Knock!  

      Logan stood by the large oak doors and waited for a response. Bobby opened the door and let him pass, saying nothing. Jean saw him walk in and rose to greet him. She hugged him and signaled for the others to leave.

      "I'll call you if anything happens." She telepathically 'said' into their minds.

      Charles was in his bed, sleeping. Hank did a final check on his pulse and then followed the other three men out of the room.

      Logan pulled away and looked at Jean Grey. Her eyes, like his own, were blood-shot. Tears had streaked her gentle, beautiful face and her body trembled.

      "Jeannie, you're shaking." He said, with a slight crack in his voice.

      "I can feel everyone's pain as if it were my own. But, most of all, I can feel the dying pains of a man who was more of a father to me than my true father. He took me in when I was nine years old, Logan. We've been linked by a bond stronger than the one I have with my own husband!" She exclaimed. "And now it's fading!"

      "Shhh. Don't get yerself upset anymore than need be." Logan soothed. Then he saw Charles move from the corner of his eye.

      "Logan?" He called out.

      "Hey, Chuck." Logan smirked. He walked from Jean and sat next to Xavier on the bed. She took a deep breath and then left the room in silence.

      "I thought I heard.... your words of experience..." He said weakly.

      Logan nodded and held his friend's hand. Charles Xavier had taken in Logan, even when everyone else didn't want him to, and had helped Logan get things straight in his head. He had given Logan a reason to get up in the morning and a place where he was always welcome. In short, Charles Xavier had given him a home.  

      It was an unpayable debt but Logan always thought he'd be able to at least try to repay the man who laid there, now nothing but a ghost of who he used to be.

      "I take it Jean was.... being dramatic..."

      "That's in her nature." Logan said, smiling.  

      "Logan, promise me something...."

      "Anything, Charles." He said as he felt Professor Xavier tighten his grip on the older man's hand.

      "Never change.... and don't call me.... Charles..." He smiled. "That's Chuck to you...."

      "You got it, Chuck." Wolverine chuckled. "You're the boss."

      "Got that right..." He smirked. "Don't worry about me...I'll be stronger.... in a few hours.... remember that I studied.... tons of cases...." Logan nodded and waited for him to go on. "...It's like AIDS...you have good days..."

      "And bad ones." Logan completed. "Lay back, Chuck, and get some rest. Yer tired."

      "Yes, I am..." He agreed, closing his eyes and falling into slumber yet again.  

      Logan placed Charles' hand on his chest and then stood. Another tear fell from his eye. Instead of leaving the room, he walked to the window and watched as the skies clashed and rumbled. His hands were, as always, in his jean pockets but, soon, his right palm was wiping tears from his face.  

            *           *           *           *           *

"Ah have such a hangovah..." Rogue mumbled, sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in her hands.

      "Aye." Sean agreed, also sipping his morning brew.

      "Well, I don't!" Jubilee announced as she hopped into the kitchen. Her statement was met with mumbles and groans. "Rassum...frassum..." She grumbled.

      Sean and Rogue sat next to each other at the counter as Kitty cooked breakfast. Warren walked in, looked around, and then left. Jubilee commented but no one heard her.  

      It was Saturday morning. Normally, the X-Men would have been running through a Danger Room session, but, considering the circumstances, no one had the intention of reporting for 'class'. After Hank had announced Charles' condition to the entire household yesterday morning, no one had said a word about it. Jean had immediately gone to find the Professor. Scott stood in silence and disbelief. Bobby had left the house, as did Warren. Ororo dialed the Massachusetts Academy to contact Sean and Emma. The others either stayed in the living room or went to their own.

      Wolverine walked silently into the dull and melancholy room. He glanced at Jubilee, who only knew he was there since she was facing the door. Then she smiled at him as she tried to hide her fear and sadness, and he nodded back in acknowledgment of her presence. He wasn't in the mood for trying to smile or act happy when, clearly, he was hurt and very, very pissed off. Jubilee stepped back slightly at the cold response but didn't say anything.

      "Hello, Logan." Kitty said without turning around. "Coffee?"

      "Thanks, Kitten." He said gruffly, taking the cup she held out.

      "How's Ororo?" She asked, still not facing him.

      "Suffering from morning sickness." He answered. Both Jubilee and Shadowcat grimaced but Sean and Rogue showed no signs of life let alone sympathy.

      Logan sighed and walked out of the door. He headed for the loft when he passed by a passed-out, drunken Kurt Wagner. The German teleporter was lying across his bed and stunk of alcohol.

      Again, Wolverine let out a long breath and walked into his friend's room. Instead of waking him up and making the younger man throw up what alcohol was left in his stomach, he rolled Kurt over, covered him with a blanket and picked up the beer bottles. He shook his head, slightly amused at the snoring he heard as he shut the door behind him.

      As he walked into the loft, he grimaced slightly at the sound of his wife being sick. He placed the coffee cup on a shelf filled with plants and slowly opened the bathroom door.

      "Are you alright?" Logan asked softly.

      "No. But I will be." She replied honestly.  

      Ororo Munroe was a vision of beauty to Logan's eyes (and a lot of other men's eyes) even if she was tired, pale, and rinsing her mouth out of last night's dinner. Her chocolate skin, crystal blue eyes, slender figure, and white hair made her a very attractive and one of a kind woman. Wolverine smiled.

      "And what's with that smile?" She asked, walking past him to take his coffee.

      "You." He answered. "I was just thinkin' of you, darlin'."

      "You're sweet but there's trouble behind your eyes." She said, leading him towards the windows. "You didn't sleep at all last night."  

      "Neither did you." He said, holding her in his arms.  

      "Charles' condition has caused such stress and pain in the house." She sighed.

      "I know." He said very softy. He let her go and walked away, leaning against a small table filled with pictures. Wolverine picked one up of Professor Xavier.

      "Logan, please don't shut me out."  His wife pleaded. "I feel your pain just as you feel mine. I don't want to go through this alone."

      "You won't. I just need time to think before talkin'."  

      "I know that. We all do. But, my love, how much time will you take?" Ororo said rhetorically. He raised an eyebrow but didn't respond to her statement. He turned his back and put down the picture.

      "He means a lot to me, Storm." He said very softly, not turning. She was slightly surprised that he had suddenly opened up, but she didn't show it.  

      "I know he does, Logan. He means a lot to all of us." Storm walked closer and placed her hand on his shoulder.

      "I don't know how to handle this at all." He said, softer. His voice cracked on the last word and Ororo wrapped her arms around her husband as he fell into her, crying.

            *           *           *           *           *

"Kitty, pay attention!" Logan snapped as the young girl's mind drifted. They stood in the Danger Room, along with Jubilee, and Logan was trying to teach Jubilee basic and easy fighting moves while honing Kitty's skills at the same time. Key word: trying.

      "Hum?" She turned, looking at him. "Sorry." She mumbled.

      Wolverine nodded and continued with the lesson. Jubilee was following everything he said and was very attentive. Katherine, however, was distracted. Her mind was racing with memories of Charles Xavier and she wasn't in the mood to learn about odd little secret societies and their fighting styles.

      "....And the Coda pride themselves on knowing their opponents. They learn as much as possible about their enemies..." She heard Logan say but then her mind wandered off again.

      Shadowcat could remember staying up late with the Professor until she learned everything there was to know about the Blackbird. She remembered passing in a blank exam paper, claiming she didn't need to know about botany. She also remembered failing biology that quarter. Kitty's mind snapped back into reality as Logan, for the fourth time, scolded her for not paying attention.

      "Katherine." He said flatly. "Either pay attention or leave. I don't need you in here if all you're going to do is feel sorry for the Professor and reminisce about the past, got it?" He said coldly.

      "That's not fair." She stated.

      "Yes, it is." Logan answered. "Listen, we're all concerned for him, but we can't stop everything just because Chuck is sick. You still have to learn how to fight better, no matter what happens to him." Again, no emotion was shown in his voice.

      Suddenly, Kitty's body faded slightly and she turned away from him. Shadowcat, using her phasing power, walked through the wall of the Danger Room and didn't look back. Instead of stopping outside of the training room, like she usually did, she kept going until she reached the front door. Again, Katherine Pryde did not stop but, instead, walked to one of the cars and dug into her sweat-pants' pocket. Jingling keys came out and she drove away from the X-Mansion, fast.

            *           *           *           *           *

"Shoor. Whatever." Jubilee mumbled as Logan demonstrated a kicking move. "I thought you said this was supposed to be easy!"  

      "It is." He said, with a slight smirk.

      "Yeah. Shoor. I can see the 'easy' in that move." She groaned. He smiled and then she nodded, knowing that she had to at least try the some-what impossible move he had just shown her.  

      With a swift turn of her hips and a jump in the air, she lashed out her left leg and slammed into the humanoid figure. While still in the air, she kicked out with her right foot and slammed another figure to her right. At the same time, she punched down to her left and broke the jaw of another mannequin. It was complicated, but Jubilation had always been a fast learner. Unfortunately, she wasn't a perfect learner and she landed on her butt, hard.

      "YowWw!" She yelped.

      "Good, Jubes!" Logan encouraged, picking her up. "You almost got it on the first try. Watch me again and concentrate on how I land, got it?"

      "Yeeaahhh..." She moaned, standing up and rubbing her side.

      The lesson continued for another two hours as Jubilee learned about five other kicking moves, two strange and rarely seen sweep moves, and three new tackling moves. Wolverine began to show her some punches when Jean Grey-Summers interrupted the 'class'.

      The door whisked open and she stood in the door's light, silhouetted in her uniform.

      "You have been in here for nearly three hours now!" She exclaimed.

      "So?" Jubilee said, looking at the redheaded woman.

      "Aren't either of you hungry yet?"  

      "No." They said in unison.

      "Listen, Red, unless you've got something to say, either join the lesson or leave." Logan said with a slight smirk.

      "I could always use a few lessons in the 'wonderful' fighting skills you know." She answered with a wry grin.

      He nodded and instructed both of his 'students' in a unique and fast fighting style used only in the Middle East.  

      "The bone from your wrist to your elbow don't break easily and neither does the palm of yer hand. The skin between the thumb and pointer finger doesn't tear too easily either...." He began.  

      Another hour passed as both ladies learned some dangerous moves and punches. Again, another X-Man stopped the lesson.

      "Class is over." Ororo stated, flatly. "You have been in this room for over four hours now and it is time for dinner. All three of you need to take a shower." She ordered lightly.

      "Good idea!" Jubilee agreed. Her hands were sore and her legs had bruises forming on them. Her sides were in serious pain and one of her wrists had just been twisted. Jubilation grunted as she left the room, but said nothing in complaint to the pain.

      'That's my girl.' Logan thought with a small smile. 

      Jean, on the other hand, had no bumps or bruises and she left with a quick smile to her best friend. Logan walked over and kissed his wife before she shoved him off to the showers.

      "You smell, Logan." She commented as they walked towards the men's locker room.

      "I know, but so don't you." He said, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. After a quick breath, he flashed her a grin. "Yer covered in dirt and sweat."

      "I was in the garden outside all day, planting flowers and vegetables." She answered, following him into the large locker room.

      "That explains the leaves in yer hair, too." He chuckeld. He pulled on her arms as he walked towards the shower room. "Let me help you wash off that God-awful dirt, darlin'..." And he closed the door.


	3. Drinkin' Ain't Always a Good Idea

Drinkin' Ain't Always a Good Idea

Hours later, Kitty Pryde staggered out of a cab and into the mansion. The scent of alcohol permeated the air around her as she stumbled into the living room. With a sigh, she plopped down in front of the TV and looked around for the remote. She slowly began sliding off the leather seat and giggled.

      "Lookin' fer somethin'?" Logan asked, standing in the doorway with sweat pants on.

      "Go m'away, Log'n!" She slurred. Kitty swung her arm to hit him, but managed to toss herself on the floor completely from her momentum.

      "Easy, Kitten. You look like you've had a rough night." He said, carefully placing her back on the couch. He sat next to her, casually pushing her upright as she leaned to the left too far. 

      "Like YOU'D know, Mr. I'm-too-busy-with-Jubilee-t'talk-to-me!" She said angrily. Logan was taken aback for a moment and then gently pushed her upright.

      "That's not what today was about, Kitty, and you know it." He sighed. He knew talking to her while she was this drunk was pointless, but he also knew she would probably be sick in a few minutes. The last thing Logan wanted to worry about was Kitty vomiting in her sleep, so he continued with the conversation.

      "The fuck it wasn't!!" She softly yelled. Her finger was wavering in front of Logan's face in a somewhat accusing fashion.

      "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow?" Logan suggested, holding her accusing finger gently.

      "Coz I wanna talk NOW!" She complained, rather loudly. Kitty yanked her finger from his hand and hit herself in the nose. "OwwWWWwwww..."

      Logan rolled his eyes and offered his hand. "Then let's go outside before you wake the whole house up. It's nearly 3 in the morning, y'know. Yer lucky I heard the cab pull up at all." He pulled her off the couch, despite her protests.

      "But...but...ok." She mumbled, leaning on her friend for support.

      "Jesus, Kitty, how much did you drink tonight?"

      "I dunno...maybe eight or twelve shhhhots..." She murmured, looking to him with drunken eyes.

      They finally made it to the terrace in the back yard and Logan sat her on a bench. He quickly sat next to her to keep her from falling and she leaned against his chest, sighing.  

      "Kitty, why did you drink tonight, darlin'?" Logan asked in a quiet voice.

      "Coz you were bein' mean and payin' attention to Ju'lee and..." She trailed off. "And coz th'Prof is sick and dyin'..."

      "I know that hurts, darlin', but drinkin' doesn't help."

      "Funny, makes me feel good." She argued. They were both quiet for a few minutes and Logan sighed.

      "I'm sorry about today, Kitty." Logan said softly, brushing her soft curly brown hair from her face.

      "You SHOULD be!" She stated, only slightly angry now. He paused, trying to think of a response she would understand.

      "It wasn't about you and Jubes. I was in a shitty mood and I took it out on you, Kitten. I'm sorry." He said, nearly pleading. He hated to think he made Kitty, his Kitten, drink until she was completely smashed. Logan closed his eyes to fight back tears and continued to hold the young girl.

      "I...I know." She finally said, a tear falling on Logan's bare chest. "I jus' don't know what t'do, Logan." 

      "Yeah." He sighed. "I know the feeling, kiddo."

      "Hey! I ain't no kiddo!" Kitty protested, sitting up. She tried to be serious, but she couldn't help it as a smile crossed her face. Logan smirked.

      "Yer a kiddo until I say otherwise. Got it?" He stated.

      She tossed her hands up in surrender and then fell on the ground, face-first. Logan tried to catch her, but she fell too quickly.

      "Oh shit..." She grumbled.

      "Lemme help you." Logan offered. Kitty held up her arm in defeat. He quickly scooped her up off the ground and placed her on her feet. "Eh, not too bad. Just a little scrape on yer forehead." He lightly wiped away the blood and she stood there, like a helpless child.

      Without another word, Kitty hugged Logan fiercely as if she were holding on for dear life. Sobs quickly followed and Logan just held her, knowing it was better than trying to talk her out of it.

            *           *           *           *           *           

Days passed and then weeks. Soon those weeks turned into three months. Charles Xavier had gotten progressively worse and could now only talk through telepathic conversations. His vocal cords had completely disintegrated only three weeks after the initial diagnosis. He rarely left bed and was almost always sleeping. The Professor was slowly losing his ability to write or even feed himself. The Legacy Virus was spreading too fast to be countered or treated with any experimental drug available. As a result, the good Dr. Henry McCoy practically lived in his lab, except for the one hour every other day he spent teaching molecular biology to Jubilee.

      Even though she wasn't in Massachusetts, the X-Men made sure Jubilee did not fall behind in her studies. Logan began to strengthen her fighting skills and taught her about Asian culture, along with basic lessons in Japanese. Bobby became her math teacher, much to her chagrin. Along with gymnastics, Kurt taught her some sword skills that Jubes had grown found of. Gambit showed the young girl the fine art of card playing and stealing. Along with Remy, Ororo had shown Jubilee how to pick locks and break into houses (which had shocked almost everyone in the house).

      Ororo Munroe was now almost five months pregnant and had only gone up two sizes, but Hank said she was doing fine. She agreed, to the surprise of Logan, and continued to go about her normal everyday business.

      "Don't ya think you should take it easy, Storm?" Jubilee asked, smacking her gum and flipping through her biology text.

      "I am, Jubilee." She stated, raking up some leaves.

      "Shoor. That's why yer raking instead o'using yer powers."  

      "Sometimes, child, using our powers can cause greater strain on our bodies than merely raking leaves." Ororo answered.

      "Whatever." The young teen grumbled. "Logan's coming over."

      Storm smiled, but didn't turn around to face him.

      "Jubes, how long has she been rakin'?" He asked, a bit concerned but mostly sarcastic.

      "Ooh, I dunno. About an hour maybe?" She answered as a bubble popped in her face.

      " 'Ro." He said. "Enough raking."

      "And what am I to do then?" She asked, looking to him.

      "Maybe have lunch?" Logan said with heavy sarcasm. "Hell, it's only two in the afternoon."

      "Yes, I suppose it is." She nodded, leaning on the rake handle. "I'll be in shortly." And then she continued to rake the autumn leaves.

      "If you ain't in the house within thirty minutes, I'm gonna send Jubes back out here t'spy on ya and drag ya into the mansion, got it?" Logan said flatly.

      "Got it, love." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'll be in, not to worry."

      He nodded and, along with Jubilation, began walking back to the house.

      Storm grinned and crouched down to pick up the leaves. Suddenly, pain seared through her stomach and she fell to her hands and knees.  

      "By the Goddess!" Ororo gasped out. "L...Lo...Logan!" She yelled out.

      He spun and was running to her in less than a second. With the book forgotten on the ground, Jubilee was close at Wolverine's heels as he skidded into the dirt next to his wife.

      "Ororo!" He exclaimed. "What's goin' on?"

      "I...I don't know...." She said, cringing in pain.

      "Jub--" Wolverine began.

      "On it!" Jubilation interrupted as she darted towards the house.

      Jubilee slammed into the back French doors and yanked them open as fast as she could. She tripped up the stairs leading to Henry's medical lab and then she slid on the carpet. Jubilation grasped onto the door handle and burst into Hank's lab.  

      "Hank! It's Ororo!" She panted, pointing in her direction.

      Without asking a single question, the medical doctor had grabbed a med-kit and was out the window with the grace of a feline. He had run across the mansion's property and was by his patient's side in less than fifteen seconds of Jubilee's cry of help.

      The woman was still hunched over in obvious pain and Logan was trying his best to sooth her. Then he noticed the blood and looked to Hank with desperation in his eyes.

      Henry quickly took out a Shi'ar medical device that could read a person's vital signs and physical status. He ran the scan quickly and then had Storm lie back, as best she could. With the Ororo holding Wolverine's hand, Hank felt her stomach and reached back into the kit for a painkiller. She did not protest, knowing full well that Beast would never endanger the baby, and he injected the drug. Jubilee ran towards them as Nightcrawler teleported onto the scene.  

      "Kurt, we need to get her into the medical bay! Now!" Henry McCoy ordered.

      "Hold on, Ororo." Kurt said, kneeling next to her. He lifted her very gently and, leaving the others behind, teleported the sick woman and himself to the med-bay.


	4. She's Gone

"Professor?" Bobby said, entering the bedroom. The older man waved him in and Bobby walked in, slightly uncomfortable. "Something's happened and, well, I think you should know about this."

      The Professor looked to Robert and waited for the young man to continue.

      "Sto--uh, Ororo has, um, lost the baby." He said softly.

      _How?_  The telepath asked, saddened.

      "Hank said the, uh, amniotic sac, I think was the word, burst. Or, in simple words, her water broke." Bobby explained, sitting in a chair next to Charles. "Then, I think he said the placenta was disrupted, or something along those terms. Hank and Kurt tried to save the baby, but too much happened too fast and, since her pregnancy had been going so well, they weren't fully prepared to handle the problem, or so says Hank."

      _He's blaming himself, Bobby,_ Charles telepathically said sadly. _Don't let him do that. It was no one's fault this happened._

      "Oh, I know that and so does everyone else in the house, but you know Hank. He needs an excuse to be miserable." Bobby tried to joke. "But, seriously, I'll watch him."

      _How's Ororo?_

"She'll be fine in a few days, speaking in physical terms and all. But she's gonna be having a tough time emotionally." He said. "Not like that's a shock or anything."

      _And Logan?_ Charles said, his telepathic 'voice' becoming slowly weaker.

      "He's not too upset, surprisingly. I think he's just glad that Storm's gonna be fine. You know him better than I do, Professor, but I think he'll keep his pain to himself for a bit so he won't get Ororo upset anymore than she already is."

      _I agree._ Professor Xavier nodded, his voice much softer.

      "I, uh, I'm gonna let you sleep, Professor. You're tired." Bobby said, standing up.

      _Keep me posted, Robert, if anything more happens._ He said as he dozed off.

      Bobby turned away with tears in his eyes. These past months had been extremely hard on Robert Drake, especially when dealing with the Professor's illness. He wasn't very close to Charles and he always wanted to become closer, but he never tried. With his own experience with his father, Bobby was slightly shy when coming to serious relationships of any kind, which is probably why his girlfriend had dumped him last month. Always the prankster, Bobby hated being serious since his dad was always serious and he hated his father. As an X-Man, Iceman escaped from his father's shadow and decided it was time to have fun. Sure, the original team was closer to him than his mother (or father) had ever been, but he had backed off from any serious father-son-like relationships with the Professor.

      Now he regretted that more than ever.

      Bobby walked down the hallway and opened the door to one of the old, dusty classrooms, a music room, if he remembered. A piano sat there and he heard beautiful music coming from it. He moved to see who was playing and he was very shocked to find Jubilation Lee's fingers sliding over the ivory and ebony keys like flowing water. With tears still in his eyes, Bobby watched her play an old piece that he figured to be Beethoven or maybe Bach as he walked towards his young teammate.

      She looked up and stopped playing.

      "Oh, don't stop." He insisted, sniffing slightly.

      "You're crying." She stated, standing up.

      "Hmm, this? No, no. I just got something in my eye." He brushed it off.

      Jubilee walked to him and looked up to the taller man.

      "You're a lousy liar." She stated, wiping another tear from his cheek.

      "And you're short." He grinned, another tear falling from his eye.

      Without another word, the young girl reached up and hugged him. Bobby, unaccustomed to the physical touch, pushed away slightly. Jubilee looked at him and then, without warning, he fell into a chair with tears streaking his pale cheeks.  She wrapped her arms around the twenty-year-old as he cried and he hugged the fifteen-year-old back.

      ".....why....why  him...."  He wept.

      "I don't know, Bobby." She said, running her fingers through his dusty brown hair. "But we'll go on. We always do."

      He didn't say anything more for another few moments. Then the young man pulled back slightly, looking at Jubilee, but his arms stayed around her thin waist. Bobby then realized he had stronger feelings for the young teenager than he should've had. After all, she was fifteen and he was twenty. It wasn't right for him to feel the way he did.  

      At least, that's what he tried to believe and convince himself of.

      As he looked at her, he knew that he should've felt very, very uncomfortable. Instead, Robert Drake felt very content and relaxed in her arms.

      Jubilation ran her fingers across his face and wiped the tears away again. He looked away from the beautiful Asian girl, embarrassed by the thoughts he was suddenly having. He dropped his arms slowly and she stepped back, unsure of what exactly to feel. The room was suddenly tense.

      Instead of saying anything, she stepped back again and turned away from his brilliant blue eyes. Her nimble fingers found the slick piano keys again and she began to play a simple tune.

      "Where did you learn to play?" Bobby asked in an attempt to break the uneasy silence.

      "My folks made me take lessons." She said in response, still playing simple tunes. "My parents were, y'know, old-fashioned in a way. They thought I had a hidden talent for the piano so I was forced to play everyday. It was, like, awful. But, I gotta admit, I learned a bunch'a stuff."

      "You play really good." Bobby complimented.

      "Thanks. Even Logan likes it, if you believe that." She winked.

      "You were lucky to have parents who cared about you." Bobby said, his mind adrift.

      "You're lucky t'still have parents who do care about you." She said, playing a loose version of Heart and Soul.

      "It's not all it's cracked up to be." He said, walking towards her again.

      "Maybe it's what you make of it that makes it worth it, Bobby." She stated. As she looked up to see the time, Bobby was leaning on the piano looking at her.

      "What?" She asked, a little nervous.

      " 'What' what?" He asked, looking away.

      "You know what I mean." Jubilee said.  

      Shaking off the serious moment, Bobby sat next to her on the bench and tried to play Chopsticks.  

      "That's pretty sick." Jubilee joked.

      "Hey, I tried." He mumbled.

      "Lemme show you." She said. Her hands moved under his and she began to play the simplistic musical piece. Their hands moved in sync and soon it evolved to another easy tune, Let it Be.  

      A few seconds passed and then Bobby stopped her hands. He moved closer to her and angled his neck downward. Jubilation felt herself trembling but didn't push back. He leaned down and their lips met. They broke and looked at each other for a moment.

      "I--I'm sorry." Bobby said softly.

      "Don't be." Jubilee responded.

      She leaned up and they kissed again. Bobby reached around her and held her slender waist. She reached up, a little unsure, and ran her fingers through his short hair. Jubilee began moving slightly and was soon sitting on his lap.

      Their kiss slowly turned from a simple meeting of lips to a deep, passionate kiss. One of Bobby's hands stayed firmly on her back while the other held her head as Jubilee rippled her hands down his muscular back. She was kneeling up and kissing him from a downward angle just as his hands slid down her back. He felt her body and she loved every moment of this sudden freedom and passion.  

      Then they heard someone knock on the closed classroom door. Their heads shot in the direction of the oak door and they quickly released each other. Bobby moved to a separate chair as Jubilation fixed her disorganized shirt.

      "Yeah?" Jubilee called as Bobby ran his hands through his ruffled hair.

      "Only me, sugah." Rogue answered, opening the door. "Ah was jus' seein' if y'all wanted some dinner."

      "Shoor. We'll be down in a few minutes, 'kay?" Jubilee answered. "I'm just showing Bobby here how to play Chopsticks."

      "God help us all if yoah tryin' t'teach that boy anything!" Rogue joked as she walked out of the doorway and back to the kitchen.

      Bobby glanced to Jubilee with a cute grin and she winked at him.

      "Close call, Bobby." She said, releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

      "You can say that again!" He gasped.

      "You think Rogue saw anything?" She asked, a bit nervous.

      "I'm not sure." He replied honestly. "But we have to watch ourselves."

      Jubilee walked to him and smirked. She reached for his hand as he kissed her again. 

      "Is this a good idea?" Bobby asked, looking in her eyes.

      "I can't see why it isn't. I mean, Kitty and Pete hooked up when she was like 16 and I'm 15, so it's not that much different." Jubilee claimed.

      "Well, we'd still better be careful." Bobby said, wiping a strand of hair from her eyes.

      "Why?" She asked, releasing his hand.

      "Well, first of all, I'm five years older than you." He stated. "I'm not sure how the others would react and we don't need any more problems, er, not that this is one, in this house."

      "Yeah. I'm catching yer drift." Jubilation nodded with a smile and then walked to the door. "I guess that does make sense."

      She left the music room and then headed towards her bedroom. Bobby watched her go and then walked in the other direction to go to the kitchen.

      Jubilee darted into her bedroom and fell onto her bed. She felt her face becoming red-hot and knew that her cheeks probably looked like an overly ripe tomato. Her mind was swirling and her emotions were running high.

      "Whoa." She said to herself.

      Then the young girl went into her bathroom and ran some cold water in the sink. After splashing the freezing water on her face a few times, she looked into her mirror. Shock waves hit her and she leaned onto the vanity. About three minutes passed as she stared off into space and then a broad smile crossed her face and she giggled a little.

      "Great. I'm still a friggin' lobster!" Jubilation sighed, still giggling.

      "But a cute lobster." Bobby said from her bathroom doorway.

      "Hunh?!" She jumped around, caught off-guard. A few crackles of fireworks popped in the air.

      "I brought you some food." He said, extending one of two plates filled with Southern cuisine, thanks to Rogue. "I told the others that you were about to start some algebra work and needed my help."

      "Good one." Jubilee said as she walked by the accounting major. He followed her to the desk and handed her one of the plates.

      "Hey, I thought so!" Robert grinned and kissed her on the neck.

                        *                 *                 *                 *                 *

Ororo slept poorly as she tossed and turned next to Logan in the loft. Henry had released her early that morning – even thought it had only been two days, Henry said she would be fine upstairs. Logan had been grateful and had took her to their bed where he could keep a better eye on his wife. With a final groan, Ororo opened her eyes and wanted to cry out. 

"Mornin' darlin'." Logan soothed, brushing the hair from Ororo's eyes. 

      "Logan." She said, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough..."

      "You're one of the strongest people I know, Ororo Munroe." He interrupted. "It was an accident. Hank says it happens often enough in pregnancies. It's not your fault."

      "I...I know." She conceded. "I just wanted to have a child with you, Logan. So very badly."

      "We can always try again down the road." He replied, smiling warmly. "Let's just concentrate on your health before jumping ahead of ourselves."

      She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. He thought she was falling asleep when she slowly sat up. Logan sat up next to her and rubbed her back.

      "I need to leave, Logan." Ororo said after a pause. 

      "Leave?"

      "Yes." She answered. "I need time to heal, to think."

      "Ok, we'll tell Cyke." Logan said. "We'll leave as soon as Hank gives the ok."

      "No, not we, Logan." Ororo replied, not turning to face him. "I need time by myself."

      "But..." 

      "I'm sorry, my love." She said, finally looking in his eyes. "You of all people should understand the need to be alone."

      "I do." He said. The ache and sadness in his eyes pained Ororo. She needed time and she knew he would eventually understand that. "I just don't think this is a good idea."

      "I know, but I do." Ororo said firmly. "I will speak with Henry this afternoon and I will leave when it says I am able."

      "Where will you go?" Logan asked, averting his eyes. He looked at the picture of their wedding on the nightstand.

      "Africa." Was the only response. "I will come back to you, love. I just need time."

      "Ok." He replied, defeated. She rose and got dressed. The tension in the room was palpable, but neither said anything. With a sad smile, Ororo went to talk to Henry.

      "I just need you." Logan whispered as she left.

                        *                 *                 *                 *                 *

"Robert Drake, we have known each other for most of our adolescent lives and then some, and I would like to believe that we wouldn't lie to one another." Jean Grey, telepath extraordinaire, said with a raised eyebrow.

      "Hey, hey, Jeannie! I have said no lie!" Bobby said as he blasted some laser guns with ice.

      "True, but you are hiding something!" She called. Telekinetic energy sprang from Phoenix's mind and crushed two saw-blade containing droids.  

      The two original X-Men were running a simple, private program in the Danger Room after Jean had insisted upon it to divert their minds from the current anxieties of the mansion. Of course, Jean really wanted to know what was on her best friend's mind and she never used her powers when it came to Robert Drake, or any other X-Man for that matter. Ever since Jean Grey had known Bobby Drake, he'd always say what was on his mind after a little while, usually meaning anywhere between ten and thirty minutes. So far, he hadn't spilled his guts for almost twenty minutes. Jean was merely waiting at this point. She had asked him what was on his mind at lunch since he was acting rather oddly for the past week or so, and then they had gone to the Danger Room.

      _It's only a matter of time_, Jean thought.

      "Maybe I am hiding something, Jeannie, but it's nothing you need to know about."  He finally said after a long silence. The Danger Room sequence was over and the two friends were now sitting on the metallic floor.

      "Computer, run Kenya program 15." Jean said, before looking at Bobby. Suddenly the metallic floor was gone and a grassy field replaced it. The walls became a brilliant blue and pink sky, with the sun close to setting. A warm breeze made the trees sway and birds sang sweetly in the background. 

      "Much better, don't you think?" Jean smiled, and then turned serious. "It's eating you up, Bobby." She stated. "You've been acting strange for the past week! What's on your mind?"

      "Why don't you just read it?" He snapped as he ripped some grass up from the ground.

      "I would never do that and you know it." She answered.

      "I....God, I'm sorry." Bobby apologized. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I snapped at Scotty yesterday and Hank this morning. And now you!"

      "It's alright." Jean said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You've got stuff on your mind, we all do, but I think you've got a lot more going on inside that head of yours. Tell me. You can trust me."

      "I do trust you, Jean. Honestly, I do!" He said, looking away from her sea-green eyes. "I just don't know if, well, you should know."

      "Know what, Bobby?" Jean soothed.

      "I....I...."  He stopped and Jean waited for him to continue, knowing full well that he would. "I've found someone. Again."

      "That's wonderful news, Bobby!" She said, relief and happiness pouring out at once.  

      "Well, in a way, it is." He stated, shifting uncomfortably. Her smiled disappeared and concern covered her face again.

      "Why do you say that?" Jean asked softly.

      "Well, um, you, uh, don't know who I've found." He said. "Who I've, uh, fallen for."

      "You think you've fallen in love, Bobby? That's great!" She smiled again. Then she saw the discomfort in his eyes again and she became slightly serious. "Who is it?"

      "Ummmm, well, she's someone you know." He began.

      "Ooookay."

      "And, well, um, she, uh, lives around here, too." Bobby staggered.

      "Who is it, Robert?" She asked, looking in his eyes.

      "It's....it's Ju'lee." He mumbled.  

      "Who?" Jean asked, not hearing him.

      "Jubilee." Bobby said louder.

      "J...Jubilee?!" Jean gasped, completely surprised.

      "Yeah. Jubie." His eyes dropped to the floor.

      "She's five years younger than you, Bobby!" She exclaimed.

      "I know." He mumbled.

      "She's only fifteen!"

      "I know."

      "She's a child!!"

      "I KNOW!!" He yelled back, shocking Phoenix. "I know she's young!! Do you think I'm dumb?! I'm a damned accountant, for Christ's sake! I know the math!!"

      Jean leaned back, realizing that she had struck a nerve, a raw one, and that she had no right to judge him. Before she had a chance to apologize, he continued to yell.

      "I know how old she is! I don't need a fucking lecture from you or anyone else in the God-damned house, okay!?!" He stood up and turned to his iced form. The air around them turned colder and Jean could see her breath.

      "Please, Bobby, calm down. I'm sorry about yelling at you. You just caught me off-guard." She stated. The air got colder and she could feel it through her insulated costume. "Calm down, Bobby, or I will make you!"

      "Make me?! But I thought you didn't use your powers on your friends, Jean! And what if I told you that I don't want to calm down?!" He demanded. 

      "Because then I would know that you were lying." She said, plan as day. "And you never lie to me."

      The air became slightly warmer.

      "I hate it when you're always right. But," He winked, "I caught you in a lie! Like you'd ever make me...."

      She grinned and simply nodded. 

      He groaned, de-icing. "It's just....I dunno...."

      "You're under a lot of stress. We all are." She soothed, hugging him. "And you surprised me with your sudden relationship with Jubilation."

      "I should've waited to tell you." Bobby sighed, stepping back. "With Charles' and Ororo's problems, this is probably the last thing you needed to know."

      "Actually, this is wonderful news, Bobby." She smiled genuinely. "Just make sure you take it slow or Logan will have your head on the table before you can count to three."

      "Y'know, I never even thought about his reaction." Bobby said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You think he'll kill me?"

      "'Kill' may be a little too strong a word. 'Maim' is more like it." She joked. "To be truthful, he'll be concerned for Jubilee, yes, but I don't think he'll protest in any way. Just take it slow and you'll both survive to see your next birthdays."  

      "Let's hope so, huh?" And Bobby laughed lightly, still nervously rubbing his neck.

                  *                 *                 *                 *                 *

"So this is it?" Logan said, putting a small suitcase in the taxi.

      "Yes, I suppose it is." Ororo said, looking at the ground.

      "Are you sure I can't drive you in?" Logan asked. He was nearly pleading.

      "I think this is better, love." She replied. They locked eyes and Ororo almost cried. 

      "I'll miss you." He stated.

      She simply nodded and then embraced her husband.

      "I'll be home when I'm ready." She whispered. "But I will be back, Logan. Trust me."

      "Always." He said, pulling away. "Have a safe flight."

      "I love you." Ororo said. 

      "I love you, too." Logan responded, squeezing her hand. With that, she opened the taxi door and climbed in. Logan waved as she drove from the mansion.

      He walked into the house defeated and hurt. With a heavy heart, Logan went into the kitchen to find Jean sitting by herself, a cup of earl gray tea in her hand. She looked up and gasped. Logan looked haggard and she felt the waves of despair, confusion and doubt flowing from his mind.

      "Logan?" She asked, concerned. At first, he ignored Jean. He was looking through the refrigerator and finally pulled out a 12-pack of beer he had put there two days before. 

      After a deep sigh, Logan looked at the woman who was, a long time ago, the object of his affection. Now, she was an object of his respect and confidence. And, most importantly, he considered Jean his friend. Logan shook his head sadly and looked away.

      "She's gone." The grief in his voice was evident and Jean almost cried at the pained expression on his face. And then he left the kitchen without another word.


	5. Isolation

Isolation

Logan was sitting in the empty loft, staring out of a window with a distant look in his eyes. It had been nearly two weeks since they had lost the baby and he hadn't said much of anything to anyone since then. And Ororo hadn't spoken much either. Ororo had even kept herself secluded from her own husband. After getting the OK from Hank, she had left eight days ago, claiming to need time to herself. She hadn't talked to him since then.  

      Suddenly, Logan's ear picked up a woman's heels clacking on the loft stairs. Without checking the scent, he knew who it was. After all, Rogue always had a particular way of walking that was extremely different from any of the other women in the house.

      "Hi, Rogue." Logan said softly, startling the young woman.

      "Hullo, sugah." She said in her soft, beautiful Southern voice. That was one thing Logan always noticed about Rogue -- her voice's ever-soothing quality, even when she was yelling at Gambit it was there. "How're you holdin' up?"

      "Better than I was last week." He replied honestly, still looking out of the window.

      The twenty-year-old sauntered over and sat next to him. He still didn't look at her. His eyes were still fixed on the early-spring sky.

      "It hurts, Rogue." Logan stated, surprising the Southerner. 

      "Ah know, sugah. But things will be ok, they always are."

      "I just wish 'Ro hadn't left." He sighed, still looking out the window.

      "Me too, Logan." Rogue looked at him, unsure of what else to say. He didn't open up with her often and this was an extremely touchy matter. She didn't want to hurt him more by saying the wrong thing, so she waited for him to talk first.

      Logan looked at the sky and felt like crying. He missed his wife and wanted nothing more than to comfort her right now. But she had left him behind, saying she needed time to think. He had done that enough in his life to know not to argue, but he really wish he had. 

_Now I know how she feels when I leave_, he sighed.

      Rogue carefully placed her hand on his shoulder, wondering what he was thinking. 

      "Sugah?" Rogue asked softly. He looked up at her, startled.

      "Sorry, darlin'. Just thinkin'." He replied, looking back at the sky. "I wish she would call."  

      "Ah'm sure she'll call if she's in trouble. Don't worry – Storm's a big girl."

      "Yeah and my wife." He mumbled, knowing Rogue was right.

      "How long you plannin' on stayin' up heah, Logan?"  

      "Till I'm hungry." He answered.

      "Ah don't recall the last time you even touched food." She said quietly. "When d'ya plan on gettin' hungry?"

      "When Ororo's home." He answered, slightly angry but mostly hurt.

      "Look, Logan, you've helped me a lot in the past and now it's mah turn t'help you." Rogue began. "We both know that Ororo probably won't be back home foah another couple'a days and she wouldn't be very happy t'find you in a depressive coma 'cause you refused t'eat!"

      A short sigh from Wolverine told Rogue that she had won. Wolverine just didn't have the strength or the desire to argue with the young woman. A small smile appeared on her face and she squeezed his shoulder.

      "C'mon. Let's go inta town and get some lunch." The young woman suggested. "We can maybe talk about all this, hm?"

      "Sounds good." Logan agreed, touching her hand with his own. "And thank you."

      "Hell, Ah ain't done nothin', Logan." She said, brushing aside his thanks. "Y'all don't need t'thank me foah anythin'."

      "You're here. That's enough."  

      Then, without another word between them, he kissed her gloved-hand and stood up. A smile crept onto his face and he gently brushed some strands of white hair from Rogue's eyes, careful not to touch her skin.

      "Let's go, darlin'." Logan grinned, standing aside for Rogue to walk first.

      "Y'all know how to treat a lady, don't'cha, Logan?" She blushed.

      "No, it's just that if you fall down the stairs in those heels, you won't fall on me." He smirked.

      "Gee, what a gent. Jus' foah that, I oughta toss you on yoah ass." She grumbled, slapping his arm lightly.

      "Oughta, but won't." Wolverine said, walking down the loft staircase.

      The two old friends walked towards the main hall exchanging small threats when Logan suddenly stopped in his tracks. His attention peeked, as did Rogue's – she was used to responding to Logan's actions. Then he continued to walk. She followed step and looked at him.

      "What was that for?"

      "Just caught an odd scent from Jubilee's room, that's all." He answered, grabbing his leather jacket.

      "Lemme guess -- Bobby?"

      The slightly shocked expression on Logan's face was enough for Rogue to know she was right. She giggled a little and then started to explain before real threats came out of Logan's mouth.

      "Y'see, we all think somethin's going on between them two, but no one really knows foah sure, yet. Y'all haven't been downstairs that much since...since the accident...so y'all haven't seen those two." She stated. "C'mon, I'll fill you in on the details over sandwiches and coffee at Harry's."

            *           *           *           *           *

Professor Xavier looked out his window and coughed. A smile crept onto his face as he watched Rogue and Logan leaving for lunch. __

_      He's finally out of the attic_, He thought. 

      Charles sighed and decided that he absolutely hated his bed, now that he had been confined to it for the good part of three months. His age combined with the infection spreading through his body made it nearly impossible to get up. He knew that his battered body was weak from fighting the virus that would take his life. He also knew it would be soon now, very soon. 

      The warm spring day reminded him of earlier days when he was training his original team of Scott, Bobby, Warren, Hank and Jean. He remembered how innocent they all were at first and how his dream stole that innocence overnight. The Professor leaned forward to get a better look out of his window with a sad smile. He knew his X-Men were devoted to his dream and he was grateful for knowing each and every one. But he also worried that he stole their innocence and took away any chance they had at having a "normal" life.

      His mind then turned to Moira, the love of his life, and how he would leave her (and Hank) behind to complete the research they shared. She would carry on without him, as she had done so before, but he knew the pain it caused her to see him like this. He had sent her back to Muir Island after he last visit, asking her to not visit again so she would remember him as he was two months ago. With tears, she had said her last goodbye and left his side forever.

There was a slight knock at his door and then Jean walked in with a tray. 

_Charles, I brought you some lunch. I made you some of my homemade soup._

_Thank you, Jean, but I'm not very hungry right now._

She looked at him with concerned eyes, but decided not to push it.

_I'll leave it next to your bed in case you change your mind._

He nodded and turned his gaze back to the blue sky.

_You should rest, Charles. You look very tired._

_I know. I will, soon._

_If you need anything, I'll be a thought away,_ She smiled and then kissed his forehead, leaving a light mark of lipstick behind. 

_Thank you, Jean._

Jean smiled and left, knowing he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Charles looked at the bowl of soup and left it. He was thinking of the time he took Jean from the mental hospital when she was about twelve, maybe younger? He wasn't all that sure anymore. But he did know she needed his help and he had always been there to give it. A tear formed in his eye as he realized that very soon he would no longer be there to help her or any of his dear friends. 

He leaned against his pillows, watching as a bird flew away until he could no longer see it. Charles smiled as he realized how ironic the scene was and only wished it would be that easy for him to leave. 

He sighed and waited for death to come for him. Little did he know how quickly it was coming.


	6. Peace at Last

Peace at Last

Kurt's blue nimble fingers slid over the glass beads in careful precision. He spoke quietly to himself and glanced towards the ceiling every so often. Dimly colored light shone on his solemn face as his eyes focused on the pearly white beads in his hands. 

      "Amen." He said at last, closing his troubled yellow eyes as he blessed himself. 

      The old church was not far from Salem Center, but it was removed enough so he could pray in peace. Even though he had known about it for many years, Kurt first came to this particular church when Illyana died a few years ago from the same illness that was slowly killing his mentor. He was sitting in the same pew as then, saying the same prayer in hopes that God might grant him the miracle he and his fellow teammates so desperately hoped for. For Kurt, religion was as imperative to his life as breathing and saying the Rosary always managed to set his mind at peace in times of need.

Glancing once more to the large wooden cross that hung above the alter, he turned his image inducer on with a 'click' and stood. Kurt looked to the door, thinking of walking back to the school. He looked back at the cross and, deciding against walking, turned off the image inducer. He glanced around the empty building and, with a quick bow towards the statue of Mary, he teleported to the school.

The sun was setting and Kurt slowly walked towards the pond. As the sun went down, the warmth of the spring day went with it and a cool breeze went through Kurt's hair as he reached the dock. The wind seemed to grow stronger, but he didn't notice as he enjoyed the coolness of the air. A smile crept onto his face, the first in weeks, as he dipped his feet into the water.

"Ach, it feels nice to relax," He mumbled to himself.

"I agree, dear friend," Came a voice from above him.

"Ororo!" Kurt jumped up and waved happily at seeing his friend return after being gone for just over two weeks. "Come down and give me a proper hello!"

Ororo laughed softly as her feet touched the worn wood of the old dock. "Hello, Kurt. It's good to be home."

Kurt leapt forward and gave her a large hug, which she gladly returned. 

"How's the Professor?" Storm asked, looking behind them at the mansion.

"Charles is getting weaker. Henry believes that it is only a matter of...days now."

A frown crossed Ororo's face as she turned back to Kurt.

"How are you doing?" He asked, changing the subject smoothly.

"Oh, I'm better." She assured him, a small smile replacing the frown. 

After a brief pause, Kurt looked at her to encourage that she continue and Ororo smiled.

"Logan had told me something I didn't want to hear when I left. He had told me we could try again." She paused. "I didn't believe him. I didn't think he would want to try again. But after a lot of thinking, I realized he would not tell me something he did not truly believe himself."

"You couldn't be more right." He agreed. "I have been praying for both you and Logan since the...the accident. I know you are not Catholic, Ororo, but I've asked God to help you through this and it seems He has. It seems my prayers have been mostly answered. I do believe that everything will turn out alright."

"I couldn't agree more." Ororo smiled, turning to look behind them. Her eyes set back on the mansion. "I don't know about you, Kurt, but I am rather hungry. Flying from Kenya takes a lot of energy, you know."

Kurt laughed heartily as he helped her stand.

"Only you would fly from Africa!" He laughed. "Ok, well, maybe you and Rogue..."

They both laughed as they walked towards the mansion with dinner at the front of their minds.

                  *                 *                 *                 *                 *

As they entered the kitchen in laughter, searing psychic energy ripped into their minds. Ororo screamed out and Kurt clutched at his head. Raw emotions of pain and fear tore through their consciousnesses. Logan staggered into the kitchen, also holding his head. Another surge of pain raced through their heads and Logan fell to his knees, reaching out to help Ororo. Waves of pain and anger continued to flow through their psyches and they cried out.

      "Goddess, it's Charles!" Ororo gasped. Silently agreeing, Logan slowly stood and pulled his wife and friend up from the floor. Fighting the pain, the three teammates stumbled towards the Professor's room. Jean and Scott were close behind, as well as the rest of the team. 

      "Charles!" Jean cried out, tears of pain running down her cheeks.

      Charles Xavier lay in his bed, unconscious and expressionless. Hank crawled to his side and searched for a pulse. The Professor's heart was racing and a fever caused sweat to fall from his brow. Charles was dying and Henry knew he could do nothing to help him.

      "He's dying." Henry said solemnly, looking at his saddened teammates. 

As if Charles heard the statement, the psychic pain faded and was replaced with strong feelings of relief and joy. The team quickly recovered their bearings and gathered closer to the bed. Tears began to well up in many eyes when, suddenly, his deep strong psychic voice filled their minds.

_Thank you for all you've done, my X-Men. You have made me a happy man. Do not grieve for me. I'm going to a better place now. _There was a brief pause. _Goodbye, my friends. I shall miss you all terribly._

As the last syllable hung in their minds, Charles Xavier's last breath was exhaled and a faint smile could be seen on his lips. Feelings of peace and content washed over the team. Logan was the first one who let a small smile creep onto his face as he watched the Professor's chest fall for the last time. To his surprise, Logan felt no grief, only joy for the man who showed him a better life. The others, seeing Logan's reaction, started to smile as well. Despite their deep feelings of loss, the close-knit mutant family rejoiced for their mentor. Charles Xavier was finally at peace. 


	7. Epilogue: A New Beginning

Epilogue: A New Beginning

"The service went well yesterday." Ororo commented, holding Logan's hand as they walked through the gardens. 

      "Yeah, Scott and Jean gave some nice speeches." He said.

      "How are you doing?" She asked after a brief silence.

      "Better. I think Chuck was right." Logan said.

      "Oh?"

      "Yeah, we shouldn't grieve him. We should keep livin' for him." 

      "Yes, I suppose we should." She smiled. "Speaking of which, Henry says we can try again in a few months."

      Logan simply nodded, a small smile on his face. She smiled, content with his response.

      "How're you feelin'?" Logan asked suddenly. She saw the concern etched on his face and smiled.

      "I'm doing much better, Logan." She replied. "And you, love?"

      "I won't lie." He began. "I'm upset we lost the baby. But I'm glad you're ok."

      Ororo nodded and sat on the grass, looking at a blooming rose bush. 

      "In time, we can try again." She said, a distant look in her eyes. "Maybe Charles' passing was a signal that the past is done with. I think this will be the start of a new beginning for us and for our teammates."

      "That's not a bad way of looking at things." Logan smiled, joining his wife on the grass. "Kinda like it's our turn to do something for the future, eh?"

      "Indeed." She grinned. "I hear Jean and Scott are trying as well, but as of yet have had no luck."

      "I guess we're not the only ones thinkin' of a different future." He said, holding a green leaf between his fingers. "Ironic that it's spring."

      Ororo simply laughed and then they remained quiet for a few moments, enjoying the weather and each other.

      "Did you hear about Jubilation?" Ororo asked casually.

      "Yeah, her and Drake?" Logan grunted. "I dunno about those two. She's a little too young."

      Ororo laughed and looked at him from the corner of her eye. She could tell he almost approved, even if Scott didn't whatsoever. Bobby and Scott still weren't talking and it had been two days since their fight. 

      "He's a little on the old side, though." He commented. "I'm gonna have t'talk t'that boy."

      "Logan, what does age matter in love?"

      "She's only fifteen!" He protested.

      "Yes, but she will be sixteen in another month." Ororo laughed. "Besides, you and I are no different. Neither were Kitty and Peter."

      "Yeah, but, it's just different." Logan stammered. 

      "I see." She smirked. "Logan, Jubilation is growing up. You've done a wonderful job with her. But you need to realize that she's no longer the thirteen-year-old girl you found in Australia." 

      "I guess." He sighed. "I'm not the only one who's questioning it, though."

      "No, but you're the only one who's opinion matters." She said. 

      He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

      "Both Jubilation and Robert are looking for your approval." She stated. 

      "Why Bobby?" 

      "Because he knows how much you mean to Jubilee."

      "Hmph." He grunted again. "Well, I'll talk to her later."

      "Please, don't be another Scott."

      "I don't think anyone could handle the situation any worse." Logan smirked. 

      "I agree." She laughed. "We should get back to the house. Scott wanted to go through the new plans for the school with everyone."

      "Fun." Logan mumbled. 

      "Come, love. Let's start getting back to living." Ororo smiled.

                        *                 *                 *                 *                 *

On the way to the meeting, Ororo went ahead to speak with Scott before things began. Logan, on the other hand, went towards the kitchen. Meeting or not, his stomach demanded some food and he wasn't about to deny it. En route, he bumped into a very energetic teenager.

"Ready, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked, eager. She was wearing gray sweat pants and a tight white tank top with sneakers.

"For?"

"You forgot again, didn't you?" She sighed.

His brow crinkled and then it dawned on him – he was supposed to hold a self-defense class with her on Tuesdays from 2-4pm. It was a little after 2pm and he sighed. Guess he was going to be later than usual for the team meeting.

"Wanna cool it fer today?" He asked, hoping.

"Um, ok." She looked at him, confused.

"Let's go to the kitchen instead. I wanna talk to you." Logan said flatly, turning towards the kitchen without waiting for her response.

After two large sandwiches were made, a beer was cracked and a soda was poured. They sat at the table and Jubilee seemed slightly nervous. 

"Jubilee, yer not in trouble fer anythin'." He began. She exhaled a deep breath she was holding and looked at him again, smiling. 

"Ok, then shoot." She said, relieved. She took a large bite from her lunch as she waited for his response.

"I'm worried about this thing goin' on between you an'Bobby." He stated. 

"Why?" She groaned around a mouthful. "It's no one's business."

"I want you to be happy." Logan said, looking into her striking blue eyes. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

      "Well, Wolvie, I am happy." She smiled. "With Bobby. And so far no one's been hurt."

      "Ok." He nodded. "I'll trust yer judgment, darlin'. Just be careful. If you have any problems, you know I'm still here, right?"

      "Oh, Wolvie, you think I'm going to forget about you!" She exclaimed. "You can be so silly sometimes. Trust me, Logan, you're still going to be in my life! I know I can talk to you. I always have. Hell, I'm still living in the same house!"

      Instead of saying anything, he pulled her into an embrace. 

      "Well, as long as you're happy, I won't kill the Icicle." He smirked. "But if he does anything..."

      "Yeahyeahyeah...You'll kill him." She grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

      "Ok, good."

      "And don't worry – I'm still a virgin." She whispered in his ear with a devilish grin.

      The color of his face was good enough for Jubilee and she bust out laughing. 

      "I know that's what your _really_ worried about!"

      "Yeahyeahyeah." He grumbled, still bright red. "Just don't be stupid. I taught you better'n that."

      "Yeah ya did. So stop worrying." She grinned. The both ate for a few minutes in silence while Logan's face faded back to normal.

      "Hey, are you going back to the Academy?" He said after a while, pulling her back into conversation.

      "Um..." Her hesitation told him already. "I don't think so."

      "Why not?" He asked, concerned.

      "The kids don't really like me. Hell, none of 'em called me while I was here for the past four months!" She explained. "Besides, I learn better here. What you guys're teaching me is interesting! Hank actually makes science cool, if ya believe that."

      Logan chuckled. "Well, so long as you finish school, I won't argue."

      "Besides, the Danger Room is so much better than the Danger Grotto." She rolled her eyes. "And I'm actually learning something about my powers! I think Sean and Emma just ignored my abilities because they figured I knew enough for the time being."

      Logan raised his eyebrows but didn't pursue the topic. If Jubilation had been ignored in Massachusetts, then her rightful place was with her family anyways. He'd have to bring the topic up with Sean next time he spoke with him.

      "Anything else, Wolvster?"

      "Nah, go do yer homework and see the Ice Cube." He said, shooing her away. "We'll do self-defense later tonight, around 7?"

      "Ok, sounds good." She grinned, finishing her soda.

      "Alright, I gotta get to that meeting." He mumbled.

      "Thanks, Wolvie, for asking." She smiled. "Yer the best!" She quickly kissed his cheek before running out of the living room in search of trouble. 

                  *                 *                 *                 *                 *

Scott was tying up his speech when Logan sauntered in the room. Scott raised an eyebrow but continued as if nothing happened.

"So, in summary, the team will remain together as one unit for the time being. We'll start recruiting more students since it's time to use this building for what it was intended. And Sean and Emma will keep the current students in Massachusetts until we've got things underway." He paused. "Any questions?"

Everyone looked around and seemed generally happy with his announcements. He nodded, pleased that things had started off smoothly.  
      "Next week, we'll have another meeting about the jobs everyone will have to fulfill when we open for the school year this fall." He said. A few grumbles were heard, but then it quieted down. "Ok, if there aren't any problems or questions, then I think that's it, people."

As the team began to leave, Ororo stopped and kissed Logan on the cheek. The rest of team quietly filed out behind her, all of them looking over the folder of information Scott had handed out. They had to vote on class sizes and what courses would be taught by next week's meeting. There was work to be done and Scott didn't want to dawdle. And neither did the team. Things were on a roll and Scott was extremely pleased that everyone had seemed very open to the new image he wanted to present for the school.

"Sorry I missed it." Logan said to Scott once everyone had left. 

Surprised at the apology, Scott simply nodded. 

"What held you?" Scott asked, flipping through piles of papers.

"Got caught in a conversation with Jube."

"Lord." Scott practically growled. "Don't get me started."

"Hey, Scott, relax." Logan stated simply. "The kids're happy. Young, but happy. Leave it be and apologize to your best friend."

Scott's mouth hung open, dumbfounded.

"Hey, I'm allowed to give some advice every now and then." Logan grinned. "I'd suggest you follow it."

"Yeah." Scott sighed. "Maybe I will."

A small smile crept on his face and then he held out a manila envelope to Logan.

"Just read through this stuff and let me know what you think." He said. 

After flipping through the pages, Logan smiled. "No problem, Scott." 

"Scott? That's a first." He smirked. Ignoring the jibe, Wolverine turned towards the door.

"You're doing good, Cyke." Logan complimented, stopping by the door. "Real good."

"Thanks." Scott genuinely smiled. "Hey, how's Ororo holding up?"

Logan faltered a step, unprepared for such a blunt question.

"She's doing better. The trip to Africa really helped her out." He answered after a pause. "We're both doing good. I think we're going to give it another shot in a few months."

"That's great news, Logan." Scott replied. "I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thanks." Logan nodded and, after a brief pause, he added, "I heard you were tryin' too."

Scott blushed slightly but nodded.

"Good luck. You guys deserve t'finally try having a life together." Logan said simply. 

"Thanks." Scott grinned. Satisfied, Logan nodded and left the room, bumping into Jean as he left. She smiled at him and went into the Conference Room.

"What was that all about? He usually grabs the paper work and leaves without a word." She asked.

"Oh, just guy stuff." Scott answered cryptically. Jean raised an eyebrow but he didn't say any more. 

                  *                 *                 *                 *                 *

Three months later...

      "The results are in." Henry said, a serious expression on his face. Logan and Ororo exchanged anxious looks and then looked back to Hank. "After careful analysis of the tests, I have concluded that you are indeed pregnant!"

      Ororo and Logan exchanged looks of pure joy. In one swift movement, Logan lifted Ororo from her seat and hugged her fiercely. Ororo merely laughed and then pulled back. She placed her hand on her belly and smiled.

      "Thank you, Hank." She smiled. "You've been wonderful."

      "I try, Mrs. Munroe-Logan."

      Logan shook Hank's offered hand and was yanked into the larger man's arms.

      "Hank, I'm eating fur!" Logan protested, laughing. Henry McCoy laughed out loud and released the older man.

      "When am I due?" Ororo asked, excitement dancing in her eyes.

      "Well, you are three weeks pregnant, so..." Henry dug out a calendar. "According to the tests, your due date is March fifth." 

      They both smiled and again embraced.

      "Logan, go make your announcement!" Henry said, pushing the man towards the hall. "I need to finish some basic tests on Ororo before she can go play."

      Logan grinned and Ororo smiled.

      "You want me t'stay?" Logan asked.

      "No, I'll be fine. Go tell them, love. I'm in good hands." She assured him as he walked towards the door. He winked before composing himself. He put on a serious face and walked into the hallway.

      Jubilation, Bobby, Remy, Rogue and Kitty stood in the hall, waiting. Kurt hung from the ceiling. Warren and Scott were standing next to Jean. They all turned as Logan entered the hallway, a somber look on his face.

      No one said anything, but a few had sad looks in their eyes. 

      "Hank has t'finish some tests." Logan said, neutral. 

      They looked at him, waiting to hear more. 

      "Well? What else did he say?" Jubilee finally asked.

      "Hank said," He paused, "well, Hank said you're gonna be an aunt!"

      Shouts of joy filled the hallway and Jubilee hugged him.

      "How dare you do that!" She yelled, hitting his arm. "Ya had us worried!"     

      "Yeah, but the looks on yer faces were priceless." He grinned.

      "Congratulations!" Remy shouted, handing him a cigar. 

      Everyone hushed as the door opened again and Ororo stepped out. Again shouts of congratulations were given. The weather goddess laughed loud and hugged Logan.

      "Looks like a good beginning this time." Logan said in her ear.

      "Yes, I think it's a good start to a new beginning." She said sweetly, laughing.

~Fin

Author's Note: I know I focused a lot on Logan and Ororo with a side on Jube and Drake, but I didn't want to make the story a million pages long. But anyways, feedback please!! Should I continue with Bobby/Jubes? Do you want more stories about the "new" image for the school? And any requests to continue with the Ro/Lo situation?? Let me know! R&R!!


End file.
